Make me Shining
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: La vie de Naruto est bouleversée quand il rencontre Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke, deux artistes. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti autant d’émotions. Sa fascination le fera t elle sombrer ou réussira t elle à combler ce vide


**Titre :**** Make Me Shining**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce, se nourri d'amour et de sirop citron... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi… Il est à moitié à Sasuke… BON OK, il est à Kishimoto-sempai !

**Genre :** Romance shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr), Musique… euh, un peu Dark, mais c'est pour plus tard.

**Rating :** Pour le moment je dirais bien **K+,** il se passe rien dans ce chapitre.

**Résumé : **La vie de Naruto est bouleversée quand il rencontre Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke, deux artistes. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'émotions. Sa fascination le fera t-elle sombrer ou au contraire réussira t-elle à combler ce vide ?

**Nda :** Coucou chers lecteurs assoiffé de YAOI et de SasuNaru. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, lors du premier chapitre, Sasuke ne va pas apparaître beaucoup, on verra surtout Sakura, car c'est grâce à elle que l'histoire commence. Elle est un peu beaucoup OOC, (le simple fait qu'elle appelle le blondinet « Naruto-kun » dénaturise (je sais ce mot n'existe pas) complètement le personnage XD) mais je me suis laissé emporter par cette soudaine inspiration alors que ça fait une semaine que je bosse sur cette fic (après laquelle, je n'avais écris que deux paragraphes que j'ai finalement supprimés xD). En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, malgré les apparences, c'est avant tout du SasuNaru… dans lequel je glisse un petit peu Sakura pour former un triangle de temps à autres.

**Dernière petite chose : TOUTES les chansons ont été écrites par MWA héhéhé**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! n.n**

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Track**__** One**_

**ANGELS**

**.oO°Oo.**

Comme tous les lundi soirs, je me rends à mon cours de photo.

Mon tuteur se démène toujours pour subvenir à mes besoins malgré son pauvre salaire alors j'ai insisté pour payer moi-même ces cours. Iruka n'a pas pu faire autrement qu'accepter.

Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller…

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, même si je ne laisse rien paraître, je me sens vide. Comme si quelque chose me manquait. Je suis las et j'ai l'impression que chaque jour est la copie du précédent. Je me sens en marge à côté des autres.

Pourtant j'avais pensé que quand Iruka m'aurait adopté, tout serait différent. Mais malgré la présence réconfortante qu'il m'apporte, l'idée d'avoir un père, un ami, quelqu'un sur qui compter…

Je me sens toujours horriblement seul.

On me reproche parfois au lycée d'être trop impassible, que j'avais l'air de me foutre de tout et tout le monde, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Une fille avec qui j'ai dû travailler en classe m'a dit qu'elle avait pitié de moi parfois parce que je donnais l'impression de ne rien ressentir, et que dans la voie que j'ai choisie, si on ne ressent rien, on ne peut pas faire passer d'émotions à travers une image.

Et c'est vrai, je ne ressens rien, à part… le vide…

Alors j'ai choisi de prendre des cours.

La photo. C'est ce que je veux faire.

J'avais économisé depuis tout petit pour pouvoir s'acheter le meilleur des appareils photo. Finalement, Iruka me l'a offert pour mes 15 ans, l'année de l'adoption. Alors j'ai utilisé l'argent mis de côté pour un scanner et des logiciels. J'utilise le vieil ordinateur de mon tuteur. Bien qu'un peu lent, il fait l'affaire, de toute façon je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout tester à cause du lycée.

**oO°Oo**

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, Kakashi-sensei. »

Kakashi-sensei est un ami d'enfance qu'Iruka avait perdu de vue. Quand lui je ai révélé l'identité de mon professeur, il a sauté de joie. J'étais content de lui avoir enfin fait plaisir, alors que lui faisait tant de chose pour moi. Au début, je me suis rapproché de Kakashi-sensei pour en savoir plus sur leur enfance commune, mais plus je le côtoie, plus je l'apprécie.

C'est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il sort d'une école d'art et a décidé d'apprendre à des jeunes l'art de la photo. Il a un genre mystérieux, il ne montre jamais son visage et se laisse facilement distraire. Mais quand il s'agit de photo, il reste concentré du début à la fin et répond volontiers à une question même déjà posée, pour être certain que tous ses élèves créent de belles choses au final.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas encore commencé. J'attends la nouvelle inscrite.

- Il n'est pas un peu tard pour s'inscrire ? C'est bientôt les vacances de noël…

- C'est une bonne amie à moi, et elle voulait absolument… participer à mes cours. »

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Une fille en bottines, habillée d'un manteau noir, entre dans la salle. Je sursaute quand elle regarde dans notre direction. Elle coure vers nous. Je suis comme hypnotisé par ses gestes pleins de grâce. Elle a des cheveux courts et clair, son visage est fin mais à cause de ses lunettes noires je ne vois pas ses yeux…

Des lunettes noires en cette saison ? ô.o

« Oï, Kakashi-sensei ! »

Je rougis à la douceur de sa voix. Elle retire enfin ses lunettes et adresse un clin d'œil à Kakashi-sensei. Je suis totalement ébahi en découvrant ses grands yeux verts. Ce sont sans doutes les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu.

« Désolé pour le retard, vous savez ce que c'est !

- Je m'en doutais. Je t'ai attendu pour commencer. »

Elle lui adresse un sourire radieux et je me sens littéralement fondre.

« Sakura, je te présente, Naruto, il va t'aider pour ton premier cours. »

Elle se tourne vers moi avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle fonce les sourcils en me fixant. Elle est plutôt bizarre… Après un moment où je me sens rougir, elle me sourit.

« Naruto-kun, ne ? Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que tu étais très doué, je suis impatiente de voir ça ! »

Je me tourne vers Kakashi-sensei, je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'il parle de moi… il a déjà disparu…

« Uzumaki Naruto. Enchanté de te rencontrer… euh…

- Haruno Sakura ! »

Elle se rapproche de moi avec un regard curieux en tournat autour de moi. Je me fais tout petit devant elle. Elle sourit en me voyant rougir.

« Tu es mignon, Naruto-kun.

- Ah ? »

Elle éclate d'un rire particulier et m'entraîne avec elle à une table. Je lui demande si elle a déjà fait de la photo et elle me répond qu'elle avait déjà essayé une fois mais qu'à ce moment là, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Je la soupçonne l'espace d'une seconde d'être venue uniquement pour Kakashi-sensei. Ça arrive souvent. Mais au fur et à mesure que je lui explique comment on procède dans ce cours, elle semble boire mes paroles et pose des questions pertinentes de temps en temps.

« Au fur et à mesure que Kakashi-sensei nous apprend, il nous propose des thèmes et on doit immortaliser ce qui évoque le plus ce thème pour nous. Le lundi suivant, Kakashi-sensei nous donne son avis et on commente chaque cliché tous ensemble. On a donc une semaine pour trouver la réponse. »

Elle murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Je lui demande de répéter.

« - Non rien… Il y a des thèmes intéressants ?

- Je pourrais pas te dire… moi j'adore ça alors… »

Elle sourit et sort une photo de son sac à main.

« Pour toi, quel est le thème de cette photo ? »

Je prends l'image qu'elle me tend. Une magnifique jeune femme est agenouiller par terre, une lueur orangée, peut-être celle des flammes d'une cheminée, éclaire son visage innocent. Ses yeux scintillent comme deux émeraudes et des larmes s'en échappent. Ses lèvres rouges sang entrouvertes ont l'air de prononcer une supplication. Ses longs cheveux clairs s'écoulent comme une rivière sur ses épaules et recouvrent un peu son visage triste et enfantin. Passée cette pureté que dégage cette première impression, je détaille l'image et je m'aperçois que dans la pénombre de la pièce, la femme ne porte qu'un long t-shirt noir qui se confond parfaitement avec l'obscurité, il est beaucoup trop grand et laisse une épaule dénudée et on peut entrevoir sa poitrine. Ses longues jambes fines sont nues et hâlées par la lueur des flammes… et dans son dos… comme des lumières blanches…

« C'est difficile à dire…

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu la regardes ? »

La question à ne pas me poser…

Je ressens… rien…

« Euh…

- Elle est belle, non ?

- …O…Oui… »

Je lève les yeux vers Haruno Sakura, et elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses grands yeux verts pétillants m'aspirent…

« On sent sa peine, on sent qu'elle souffre, alors que, regarde, elle est si jeune… »

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle continue de parler, le regard voguant de ses yeux émeraude, à ses lèvres roses se mouvant en des mots surréalistes malgré leur banalité. Ils forment comme des formules magiques.

Elle m'ensorcelle.

Les expressions qui défilent sur son visage alors qu'elle parle de cette simple image me fait pâlir de jalousie et rougir de cette fascination qu'elle a fait naître en moi.

« Elle est magnifique, elle est séduisante, son visage est si innocent et sa pureté se reflète dans son regard. Tu vois ce regard qu'elle adresse à l'objectif ? Mais ce genre de peines qu'elle ressent n'est pas de son âge… »

Je bois ses paroles alors que ses yeux, d'où la passion peut se lire, voyagent entre cette photo et moi, son visage tantôt triste, tantôt troublé, mais surtout fasciné, qu'elle adresse à cette fille. Et plus elle me parles de cette photo plus je suis touché par ces émotions que le cliché veut faire ressentir.

« Cette fille, c'est un ange, et elle pleure. Les ailes dans son dos commencent déjà à disparaître alors qu'elle perd peu à peu de son innocence. Alors que ses ailes rayonnantes s'estompent, elle se fait happer par les ténèbres, dont la seule lueur est la flamme du feu éternel, celui qui brûle en enfer… »

Elle soupire et j'entends son rire. Un son étrange, comme un chant, elle rit à gorge déployée et c'est une mélodie si douce. Je n'avais jamais entendue quelque chose de semblable.

« Désolé, je me suis laissée emporter…

- Non, c'est… c'était… »

Je ressens presque de la colère de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer comme elle, ne pas trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que son étude a fait naître en moi, alors que la magie commence à disparaître.

« Qui a pris cette photo ? »

Elle lève ses yeux brillants vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

« Dis-toi qu'un démon a eu pitié de cet ange déchu alors il a immortalisé ce qu'il restait de sa pureté. »

Elle éclate à nouveau de rire et je bois ses gestes, ses paroles, elle rit, elle s'étonne elle-même des conneries qu'elle sort, alors qu'elle éveille en moi tant d'émotions dans son jeu poétique. Sa beauté n'est rien à côté de ses paroles.

Et je RESSENS.

« Pour être sérieuse… c'est moi sur la photo. »

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux ahuri. Elle sourit. Je commence à adorer au sens biblique ce sourire…

« Un ami a pris cette photo quand je suis…

- Désolé d'avoir disparu soudainement, je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié mon appareil photo dans la voiture. »

Tout le monde se retourne vers Kakashi-sensei qui commence enfin le cours.

Alors qu'il nous explique en quoi va consister le cours de ce soir, l'attention est légèrement portée sur ma nouvelle camarade. En effet, Kakashi-sensei nous donne le thème de cette semaine et au même moment la jeune femme enlève son manteau et le pose sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle porte un t-shirt noir dont le motif est un crâne dans lequel se faufile un serpent. Comme sur la photo de l'« ange déchu », il est bien trop grand pour elle, il lui arrive à mi-cuisse et une de ses épaules est dénudée. Il n'empêche cependant pas de deviner ses formes plutôt généreuses. Elle porte des bas noirs troués et une minijupe tout aussi sombre. Un bracelet avec une chaîne en argent orne son poignet. Un collier à pique entoure son cou. Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi… noire ?

Elle sort une pomme rouge de son sac et écoute avec attention notre professeur… celui-ci soupire avant d'interrompre son cours.

« Les garçons qui fixent la demoiselle en noire, la bave aux lèvres, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle est prise tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, donc veuillez reporter votre attention sur moi. Vous y êtes ? Bien ! »

Il reporte son attention sur ses notes avant de nous adresser à tous un sourire malicieux.

« Le thème de cette semaine sera… roulement de tambour… le croisement de l'ange et de la sensualité. Ce qui est innocent et ce qui est provoquant. La lumière qui se mêle aux ténèbres. Je veux que vous regroupiez toutes ces indications pour un nouveau cliché. Remercier mon assistante « la demoiselle en noire » pour ce sujet très séduisant. »

Sakura se lève et salue les autres élèves de manière théâtrale alors que certains sont réticents face à ce nouveau projet. Quand elle se rassoit, Kakashi-sensei continue.

« Ce coup-ci, vous êtes libre de choisir si il le cliché sera monochrome ou non. Vous choirez également le format, essayez de changer, évitez le standard. Je vous conseille d'accentuer le contraste pas seulement avec ce que composera vote photo, mais également avec les couleurs, les tons… des questions ? »

Aucune main ne se lève… A part celle de Sakura.

« Oui ?

- Je voulais juste rajouter quelque chose…

- Je t'en prie, ils sont là pour apprendre. »

Elle fait ce sourire, mélange de malice et de fierté, avant de se lever.

- Essayez de faire quelque chose de nouveau, ne vous inspirez pas d'images que vous avez déjà vues dans les livres ou sur Internet. Et surtout vous ne devez pas oublier… »

Elle fait une pause pour croquer dans sa pomme.

- … Il n'y a pas qu'une seule réponse à un sujet. Il n'y en a pas une plus juste ou plus appropriée qu'une autre. Toutes les réponses sont de bonnes réponses. Même dans un hors sujet, quelque chose est bon, c'est votre point de vue, vos émotions. Affirmez-vous et devenez de nouveaux artistes. »

Un long silence s'en suit mais elle ne tarde pas à le briser avec son rire. Ce rire qui prouve à quel point elle ne se prend pas au sérieux. Mais ses paroles s'écoulent en moi comme un sang nouveau. Je me sens fasciné par ces mots qui sortent de sa bouche, cette suite de phrases qui devient pénétrante et profonde.

Cette fille est une sirène.

**oO°Oo**

Après le cours, je range en vitesse mes affaires pour la rattraper. Elle est sortie y a deux minutes…

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire mais il faut que je la rattrape !

Je me précipite hors du bâtiment. Il fait nuit depuis longtemps maintenant. Je jette un œil à ma montre. 21H14. Je cherche Haruno Sakura dans la rue mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai loupé. Reviendra t-elle la semaine prochaine ? Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'elle était son assistante… peut-être que… je me retourne, prêt à retourner dans la salle pour poser des questions à Kakashi-sensei, mais à peine ai-je fait un pas qu'à travers la porte vitrée, je la vois en sa compagnie. Elle rit aux éclats et enfile son manteau. Quand elle sort j'entends leur discussion.

« Bon, on se revoit à 22H. N'oubliez pas ce coup-ci, ou il va me tuer.

- T'en fais pas, je sais qu'il est difficile à vivre ces derniers temps… la dernière fois, je suis venu, mais en retard !

- C'est vrai que vous êtes TOUJOURS en retard. »

Il lui sourit d'un air gêné et se tourne vers moi.

« Naruto ? Tu attends Iruka ?

- Euh… Non, je rentre en…

- Naruto-kun ! »

Je sursaute à l'appellation. Elle se jette de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je rougis violemment ce qui me donne le droit d'entendre à nouveau son rire si particulier.

« Hey, tu veux pas venir au bar ? »

A la tête que je fais, Kakashi-sensei m'explique.

« Elle travaille au bar et elle vient de t'inviter à venir la voir ce soir.

- Oh, désolée je vais encore trop vite. Naruto-kun, ça me ferait super plaisir que tu viennes ce soir ! »

J'hésite encore… venir la voir au bar… Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Comme je ne suis pas sûre, Kakashi-sensei intervient à nouveau.

« Je peux appeler Iruka, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. J'y vais aussi ce soir, je peux t'y emmener et te chaperonner si ça peut le rassurer.

- Et bien… »

Sakura me regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle est magnifique cette fille…

« Euh… OK.

- YES !! »

Je recule un peu en la voyant sautiller partout. Les passants nous lancent des regards torves. Kakashi-sensei a l'air blasé mais je trouve que cette Haruno Sakura a beau être fascinante, elle est surtout bizarre…

**oO°Oo**

« Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Kakashi-sensei et moi marchons vers son appartement. Comme ça il pourra téléphoner à Iruka.

« Tu parle de Sakura ? Tu lui a plu j'ai l'impression, elle ne saute pas sur les gens tout de suite d'habitude.

- Ah ? »

C'est bizarre, je ne lui ai pas dit grand-chose. Elle m'a impressionné mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était réciproque…

« Pourquoi elle m'a invité… à ce bar ?

- Je crois qu'elle veut te montrer de quoi elle est capable dans son élément naturel.

- Hein ?

- Tu verras… »

Toujours à préserver le mystère inutilement…

Nous arrivons plus tard à son immeuble. Il m'entraîne à sa suite dans les escaliers. Au bout du cinquième étage, un peu à bout de force, je lui demande pourquoi il n'utilise pas l'ascenseur.

« Il est en panne. »

C'est au quinzième étage que nous arrivons enfin. Je suis à bout de souffle alors que lui a l'air en pleine forme…

Il ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer. Il se dirige vers le salon et téléphone tout de suite à Iruka. Pendant ce temps, je reste planté dans l'entrée. De là où je suis, j'ai l'impression que toute les pièces sont bien rangée et propre. Je regarde le couloir sombre d'un air peu rassuré. Je cherche l'interrupteur. Quand la lumière fut, mon attention est attirée par une porte entrouverte. Guidé par la curiosité, je pénètre dans la pièce. Contrairement à ma première impression de l'appart, c'est un bordel pas possible. Des cartons pleins de classeurs et d'albums traînent un peu partout. Des photos sont accrochées aux murs. J'y reconnais Kakashi-sensei sur certaines et je suppose que quelques unes sont de l'artiste. Je fais un pas et je sens quelque chose son mon pied. Un cadre gis parmi les photos sur le sol. Je le ramasse et le regarde attentivement. J'y vois deux adolescents. L'un assez petit, de mon âge peut-être, brun avec une expression innocente au visage. L'autre a une tête de plus, les cheveux argentés, un regard protecteur sur son ami. Je vois en lui les traits de Kakashi-sensei. Et je m'étonne de sa beauté. Sur cette photo, il ne cache pas son visage et un sourire tendre se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Et ce garçon à ses côtés me semble familier…

La voix de mon professeur résonne et j'en lâche soudain le cadre qui s'écrase par terre. Je suis surpris que le verre ne se soit pas brisé.

« Naruto ! Iruka est d'accord !

- J…J'arrive ! »

Je sors précipitamment de la pièce et me retrouve face à Kakashi-sensei. Il m'adresse un regard curieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?

- Désolé, je visitais… »

Il me sourit avant de m'entraîner avec lui hors de l'appartement. Descendre ces escaliers, c'est beaucoup plus facile que de les monter…

**oO°Oo**

On arrive enfin au bar. Kakashi-sensei a garé sa voiture sur le parking du personnel. Je ne lui ai fais aucune remarque mais je n'ai pas trouvé ça très juste… A moins qu'il travail ici, le soir ? A l'entrée, il a dépassé tout le monde, me traînant derrière lui, sous les insultes de tous ces gens qui faisaient la queue.

Je suis prêt à lui dire ce que j'en pense mais quand on arrive devant un homme grand à barbe, une cigarette en bouche, celui-ci salue joyeusement Kakashi-sensei.

« Kakashi ! Encore en retard ! T'as de la chance, _lui_ aussi.

- Asuma. Ben tant mieux, Sakura ne mourra pas ce soir. »

L'homme éclate d'un rire gras avant de donner une grande tape dans le dos Kakashi-sensei, qui manque de s'étouffer. Il me fait signe de le suivre nous entrons tous les deux dans le bar… ou plutôt dans « le Bar ». C'est le nom de la boîte. Ca ressemble à un truc privé.

« Attends-moi ici, faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

Il m'assoit sur une chaise haute au bar et s'engouffre dans la foule. Le barman me propose quelque chose, mais je réalise que je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi alors je refuse.

Je cherche une trace de Haruno Sakura dans les parages.

La salle est plongée dans une obscurité bleutée, sauf la scène. Elle est plutôt grande, la musique est forte et les chanteurs crachent leur haine et leur dégoût envers le monde. J'ai bien envie de leur donner raison.

Je commence à perdre patience, après un long moment, Kakashi-sensei n'est toujours pas revenu et je me sens mal dans cet ambiance tout seul. J'ai beau chercher je ne vois la jeune femme nulle part. Je me décide à me lever pour sortir. J'appellerai un taxi et…

Quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Je me retourne vers cette personne qui me lance un regard indescriptible. Il ne s'excuse même pas. Mais je n'y pense pas… Dans la pénombre de la salle, ses profonds yeux noirs me fixent si intensément que je me sens mis à nu. Mais je me sens tout autant attiré par ce regard que par celui de Sakura. Je m'étonne de ses reflets rouges et me laisse absorbé par ces prunelles écarlates scintillantes. Cette attention sur moi et si pesante que j'en ai le vertige. Tout à coup, il se retourne sur un dernier regard et se dirige vers le fond de la salle. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois que la musique s'était arrêtée, tout comme ma respiration.

Je secoue la tête. Elle me tourne…Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire… ah oui, sortir…

Je suis prêt à repartir dans ma marche mais une voix sur scène attire mon attention. Je me retourne pour voir des vingtaines de bras levés et de cris supporteurs… je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Sur cette scène, un ange s'est posé.

Haruno Sakura, fièrement dressée sur ses chaussures à semelles compensées, toute de noir vêtue, une casquette en cuire sur le sommet du crâne, elle salue la foule en délire et je comprends qu'ils sont tous là pour elle. Je crois perdre pied quand sa voix résonne de toute sa vivacité dans le micro. Mais une voix de tentatrice qui bourdonne à mes oreilles.

« Bonsoir, ô mortels ! Pour qui donc êtes vous venus ce soir ? »

Et un vacarme impossible s'élève comme les cris de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Je me bouche les oreilles pour sauver mes tympans.

« Et oui, comme tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable existence, je serais cette nuit encore celle qui vous mènera en enfer… »

Son sourire devient carnassier. Je me rends compte que depuis qu'elle a commencé a parlé le silence règne dans la salle. Ça en devient presque effrayant.

« … Et vous y serez mes esclaves ! »

Son rire s'élève, plus intense encore dans le micro. Ses vibrations se font plus aigues jusqu'à en devenir dérangeantes alors ce rire est si pure en même temps.

« Ce soir, comme tous les soirs… « Addictives Angels » est sur scène pour vous ! »

Des acclamations s'élèvent quand elle salue le public de la même façon théâtrale que lors du cours de Kakashi-sensei.

D'ailleurs c'est ce moment que choisit celui-ci pour revenir, me prendre par le bras et me ramener prêt du bar. Une musique mélancolique commence, mais la douceur du piano est vite remplacer par les notes agressives d'une guitare.

« C'est d'ici qu'on voit le mieux.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- … Disons que j'étais parti à la chasse aux démons. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ahuris, pensant à sa manie de rendre tout mystérieux. Et puis cette phrase que cette fille m'a dite pendant le cours me revient…

'Dis-toi qu'un démon a eu pitié de cet ange déchu alors il a immortalisé ce qu'il restait de sa pureté. '

Je suis sur le point de lui demander ce qu'ils entendent par « démon », mais la voix de Sakura Haruno accompagne la mélodie redevenue plus douce.

_Est ce que tu y crois__  
__À Dieu et à ses lois?__  
__Pour ces êtres enchaînés_

_As-tu une pensée ?__  
__Est ce que tu crois_

_Qu'ils veillent vraiment sur toi__  
__Ces gardiens, ces deuxième toi ?..._

Sa voix est divine, magique, tout comme le reste de sa personne. Son chant est tout aussi ensorcelant que ses mots.

Quand elle reprend, c'est pour être suivie d'une violente et tragique mélodie.

_Ceux qu'on nomme les anges__  
__Jamais couverts de fange__  
__Leurs ailes toutes blanches__  
__C'est pour nous qu'ils les tranchent__  
__Ouïs leurs murmures, dans un souffle ils susurrent__  
__Qu'ils se meurent dans le grand azur...__  
_

Sa voix tantôt grave tantôt aiguë se module au fur et à mesure. Déjà elle se fait plus accablée que jamais.

_Dieu, comme ils sont beaux__  
__Que leurs mots tiennent chaud...__  
__Oublie toute ta peine et pleure avec eux__  
__Leurs larmes sont les tiennes et tes joies : leur feu…_

Deux ou trois notes douces de piano s'échouent dans la salle avant d'être remplacée par celle plus sauvage de la guitare. Et la voix de Sakura s'élève dans une plainte enchanteresse.

_Que le monde paraît plus beau quand ils sont là__  
__Les souffrances semblent plus douces__ q__uand ils sont près de toi__  
__Si tu as froid ils t'accueilleront dans leurs bras__  
__Car leur amour est infini pour toi_

_Et puisque c'est eux que l'on appelle des Anges_

Je suis totalement hypnotisé par ses mouvements et surtout cette voix surnaturelle. Quand elle relève les yeux, c'est vers moi qu'ils se tournent. Elle sourit brièvement avant de continuer son chant céleste.

_Connais-tu leurs histoires ?__  
__Déchéances, grandes gloires__  
__Ailes tâchées de sang__  
__Ou ange obéissant ?__  
__Au près du Seigneur__  
__Par amour ou par peur ?__  
__Entends-tu leurs cris de douleur ?..._

_Ange privé d'amour, __  
__Enfermé dans sa tour...__  
__Oublie toute ta peine et pleure avec lui__  
__Ses larmes sont les tiennes et toi : son abri..._

A nouveau son chant parfait se lève pour un ultime refrain de souffrances. Comme si elle était devenue leur porte-parole, comme si elle ressentait toutes les peines que ces créatures immaculées ont un jour pu connaître…

_  
__Ecoute la complainte oubliée de ces êtres__  
__Comprends que leur détresse soit tellement dure à admettre__  
__Ne t'inquiète pas des ténèbres de leurs ailes__  
__Et console leur tristesse immortelle_

_  
__Parce que c'est eux que l'on appelle… des Anges_

L'ange répète cette phrase toujours plus forte qui sonne comme une vérité absolue à mes oreilles... L'éclairage diminue comme la musique et quand le silence se fait, une lumière blanche éclaire violemment la scène, une Sakura radieuse et fière de tous les applaudissements qui emplissent la salle. Elle fait sa révérence et je la vois rire encore.

« Merci beaucoup ! Mais vous oubliez le plus important ! »

Des sifflements viennent des quatre coins de la salle et des voix féminines hurlent un nom.

« Et oui, Mesdemoiselles ! »

Elle tourne le dos aux spectateurs et je m'aperçois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle sur la scène. Elle tire le jeune homme avec sa guitare vers le devant de la scène. Je le suis des yeux, je bois tout autant ses mouvements que ceux de sa partenaire… il la masque presque malgré sa présence… Les fans en furies lui crient des mots d'amour ou ce qui y ressemblent, elles hurlent son prénom dans l'espoir qu'il pose les yeux sur elles... et je me retrouve transporté malgré moi par ce désir.

Mais plus je le regarde, plus il me dit quelque chose. C'est lui qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure, j'en suis certain. Je ressens d'ici l'attraction qu'il a exercée sur moi. Il porte un t-shirt du même genre que celui de la jeune fille, un jeans délavé et troué de partout, des bracelets aux poignets et un collier comme celui de Haruno Sakura autour du cou.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand elle me montre du doigt et que le jeune homme pose ses yeux écarlates sur moi. Je comprends rapidement qu'il exerce une magnétisme encore plus puissant que celui de la chanteuse : j'ai le souffle coupé rien que lorsqu'il remarque ma présence…

Comme si un ange venait de m'enchaîné à lui, je me sentais lié à ce mec sans même le connaître.

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Next **__**Track**_

**ATTRACTION**

**.oO°Oo.**

Pour le speech de Sakura-chan (ça y est je suis devenue une fan… OMG) je me suis inspiré de ce que disaient mes profs de Creation-Design en début d'année. La photo qu'elle montre à Naruto est sortie de mon cerveau donc je pourrais pas vous la montrer sauf en la dessinant (tiens, 'pas mauvaise idée lol).

Je suis satisfaite de mon travail je dois dire. Bon au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire, mais on verra bien. Je suis déjà sûre de plusieurs choses mais avant de continuer, je dois mettre au point un truc majeur… pour cela j'ai besoin de l'avis d'une amie, donc vous n'aurais pas la suite avant le 20 Août, Gomen…

Cela ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis personnel sur ce premier chapitre, ne ? n.n

Reviews ?


End file.
